Up to now, a road surface information distribution system that measures slipperiness of a road on which the vehicle is traveling, transmits the measured slipperiness to a communication center through a vehicle communication device, and communicates the slipperiness from the communication center to another vehicle has been disclosed (refer to Patent Literature 1). Specifically, in the road surface information distribution system, a rotational speed of a tire is periodically measured and the slipperiness of the road is measured based on the rotational speed of the tire, and a level of the slipperiness of the road is quantified and transmitted to the communication center. With the use of the road surface information distribution system described above, when the vehicle travels a place where information has been already collected, a vehicle motion control taking the collected level of the slipperiness of a road into account is performed, and slip and spin of the vehicle can be avoided more accurately.